The pair of wheeled skate-skis, with hand brakes, usable on most terrains, as illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,075, has been improved, to continue the opportunity for a sportsperson to travel over many types of terrain having different surface structures, while traveling more safely and more comfortably. In the background of U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,075 the following patents were discussed:
______________________________________ 3,365,208 1968 Duane E. Blanchard 3,389,922 1968 Edward H. Eastin 3,749,413 1973 John G. Nicolson 3,767,220 1973 Robert A. Peterson 3,876,217 1975 Henri Copier 3,884,486 1965 Sven Oscar Wilje 4,033,596 1977 John P. Andorsen 4,050,705 1977 Phillip Kreis 4,363,492 1982 Arne Ericksson 3,829,111 1974 Bryan Frederick Nicholls 4,072,317 1978 Rudiger Pommerening 4,718,181 1988 Oiviero Olivieri 4,107,856 1978 Rene Bourque 4,418,929 1983 William J. Gray ______________________________________